


Inhibition

by ladno



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Established Relationship, M/M, Personification, Road Trips, Romance, Stuck in a middle of a desert, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Ещё одна роадстори, где машина сломалась посреди хайвэя, и до цивилизации много миль пешком





	Inhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи:  
> [Skittles](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/17336/H6dwtS7zWH8.jpg)  
> [Lion](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/1736e/mHcFGhq2G90.jpg)

Машина, кажется, сдохла ко всем чертям, а вместе с ней и надежда Скиттлза на светлое будущее. Ну или по крайней мере на нормальную еду, горячий душ и удобную постель. Уже целую вечность он наблюдает в лобовое стекло поднятый к небу капот многострадального внедорожника и лениво вспоминает текст отходной молитвы.   
С учётом того, что христианин из Скиттлза — так себе, успехи его весьма скромны. Но он хотя бы вспомнил «our Father which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name» и ещё что-то про хлеб насущный, в отличие от Лайона, решившего поиграть в автомеханика и пока не добившегося на этом поприще никаких результатов.   
Жарко, лень двигаться, а вокруг — е-бе-ня. Шоссе номер такой-то, столько-то километров до цивилизации, угрожающе растопыренные силуэты кактусов на фоне холмов и закатного неба и унылое перекати-поле, замершее посреди дороги в отсутствие даже малейшего ветерка. Скиттлз полулежит, закинув ноги на приборную панель, и пытается припомнить, когда в последний раз мимо проезжал какой-нибудь другой автомобиль. По его прикидкам выходит, что как-то уж очень давно, да ещё и время тянется подтаявшей на солнце жвачкой.   
Может, пока они вдвоём доблестно рассекали пустынные просторы южных штатов, в мире произошла какая-нибудь глобальная катастрофа? Началась третья мировая, нашествие инопланетян, да хотя бы злоебучий зомбиапокалипсис? Иначе он не знает, как объяснить то, что в третьей по населению стране мира за несколько часов езды можно не встретить ни одной живой души. Зомбиапокалипсис многое бы прояснил в этом вопросе.   
Тем временем, приближается буря — у Скиттлза заканчиваются сигареты. И спички. Зажигалка пала смертью храбрых примерно тогда же, когда выдохлись запасы живительного табака в бардачке у Лайона. Три штуки — это несерьёзно, несолидно и при таком раскладе едва ли хватит на полчаса. Скиттлз задумчиво шевелит пальцами ног, смутно подозревая, что с его жизненными приоритетами не всё в порядке, раз отсутствие сигарет напрягает его значительно больше, чем маячащая на горизонте страшная смерть в пустыне.   
Он закуривает. Высовывает голову из окна и спрашивает у вытатуированного на плече Лайона льва:   
— Всё ещё всё хреново?   
Лев не отвечает, зато в поле зрения появляется взлохмаченная светловолосая голова, а с ней — взволнованное лицо, заросшее как минимум двухнедельной и очень колючей наощупь щетиной. Скиттлз проверял.   
— По глазам вижу, что да, — констатирует он прежде, чем лицо успевает сказать хоть что-нибудь, и вдумчиво затягивается.   
В машинах он не понимает ничего от слова «совсем», недолюбливает их и относится к ним с большим недоверием и подозрительностью. И начинает догадываться, что машины это в нём чувствуют, делают выводы и поступают соответствующим образом — ломаются с завидным постоянством, не доезжая до места назначения. Смутно похоже на заговор. Есть повод уверовать в Судный день и Терминатора.   
— Я почти понял, в чём может быть проблема, — Лайон подходит, когда Скиттлз протягивает ему свою сигарету, предлагая покурить.   
— В том, что мы потрясающие неудачники, в том, что Вселенная имеет что-то против нас — или, по крайней мере, лично против меня, — и в том, что нехуй тащиться в такую даль на старой разваливающейся тачке? — Скиттлз пожимает плечами.   
— Вот не надо тут, ничего она не тачка и уж тем более не разваливается, — тут же весьма предсказуемо оскорбляется Лайон, в отместку отбирая сигарету окончательно. Скиттлз, ничтоже сумняшеся, тут же демонстративно закуривает следующую, мысленно отвешивая себе хорошую затрещину за слабость — ну не идиот ли, так бездарно расходовать ценный ресурс?   
Без дыма он тут окончательно спечётся.   
Лайон докуривает и возвращается обратно под капот, что-то то ли бормоча, то ли напевая себе под нос. Ему, кажется, вообще по барабану, никаких проблем и всё так же безоблачно, как всегда. Классно быть им и не париться ни о чём, Скиттлз искренне завидует и вопрошает у мироздания как, доколе и почто. Сам он начинает медленно звереть от мысли о том, что спать снова придётся в машине, а значит, наутро болеть будет не только душа, но вообще всё. Стемнеет уже через пару часов, дело не собирается двигаться с места, так что его шансы поберечь и побаловать свои измученные кости призрачны и ничтожны.   
Сама собой начинает дёргаться нога, но Скиттлз всё продолжает себя накручивать и постепенно закипает. От бездействия сводит спину и скулы.   
— Ты как хочешь, — наконец, не выдержав, он выбирается из салона, принюхивается, оглядывается по сторонам и недовольно кривится. — А мне надоело. Я пошёл.   
— Куда? — недоуменно спрашивает Лайон, выгибая брови и даже отвлекаясь от изучения внутренностей своей любимой железной лошади. Оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, не пропустил ли чего важного. Скиттлз переступает с ноги на ногу, ёжится и передёргивает плечами:   
— Искать помощь. Ловить попутки. Что-нибудь делать, короче, — в его словах нет совершенно никакой уверенности, но сидеть на месте и дальше он уже больше не может. Так и до боевой ярости берсерка можно досидеться, когда отчаяние перешагнёт все возможные и невозможные границы.   
— Попутки, говоришь, — Лайон закатывает глаза и отмахивается. — А ничего, что дорога здесь одна? Если по ней кто-нибудь поедет — мы об этом узнаем наверняка. Так что просто сиди на жопе ровно, пожалуйста, и дай мне инструменты.   
— Ну а вдруг за тем бугром есть какая-нибудь богом забытая деревушка с местными печальными фермерами, жаждущими помочь заблудшим путникам? — Скиттлз тыкает пальцем в сторону ближайшего, по его прикидкам, холма. — У них наверняка найдётся машина или какой-нибудь трактор, отбуксируют нас поближе к цивилизации, а там, глядишь, и жизнь наладится.   
— До этого бугра ты будешь топать часа два. В одну сторону, — Лайон вытирает руки промасленной тряпицей, обходит автомобиль и ныряет в багажник в поисках ящика с инструментами. — И не было на карте никаких деревушек.   
— Твоя карта такая же древняя, как твоя машина.   
— Да-да. Уж извините, пожалуйста. Чем богаты, как говорится.   
Скиттлз фыркает, взлохмачивает собственные волосы и посылает всё к чёрту — он не намерен больше сидеть и ждать у моря погоды. Но ему не удаётся сделать даже пяти шагов, потому что у Лайона есть неоспоримое преимущество: рост и физическая сила. Скиттлза обхватывают поперёк живота и поднимают над землёй, лишая возможности куда бы то ни было идти.   
Священное бешенство снисходит на Скиттлза сию же секунду. Он паталогически не переносит, когда его таскают так бесцеремонно, и моментально выходит из себя. Чувствуя, как подёргивается веко, он негромко цедит:   
— Отпусти.   
— Нет.   
— Опусти меня на землю, — говорит он уже чуть громче, но никакой реакции не следует. Этого достаточно, чтобы Скиттлз начал изо всех сил отбрыкиваться и шипеть рассерженной кошкой.   
— Угомонись же ты, ну, — укоризненно вздыхает Лайон, чем только сильнее раздражает. — Скит, не дури.   
— Я с ума сойду, если здесь останусь, — сопит тот, пинаясь, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки и трепыхаясь, как бешеный лосось во время нереста. Кажется, биться он решил не на жизнь, а на смерть. — Пусти, блин!   
Лайон всё ещё умудряется его как-то удерживать, это выносит мозг, это больно и, ко всему, довольно жутко. У Скиттлза холодок пробегает по спине и мурашки топчутся по затылку — слишком долго он болтается в этом подвешенном состоянии, и совсем ничего не может сделать. Шутки в сторону, это дико, так быть не должно.   
— Никуда ты один не пойдёшь, слышишь? — ещё более жутко то, что Лайон практически никогда не злится. Даже сейчас ни одной нотки раздражения не проскальзывает в голосе, только мягкий-мягкий укор.   
Возня заканчивается, когда пятка Скиттлза со всей силы влетает ему в колено. На мгновение его нога подгибается, он цокает языком и коротко выдыхает сквозь зубы, но всё равно не разжимает рук. Скиттлз замирает, затихает и боится даже дышать. Перестарался. На пустом, казалось бы, месте.   
— Отпусти уже, никуда я не пойду, — он закусывает губу и хмурится.   
— Обещаешь? — не дожидаясь ответа, Лайон осторожно ставит его  
на землю и отступает на шаг. Улыбается. Скиттлз не видит, но уверен на сто процентов, что этот придурок улыбается сейчас.   
— Скажи мне, ты дурак? — спрашивает он, обернувшись и обхватив себя руками за локти. Рёбра всё ещё ноют после таких крепких объятий.   
— Мне досталось, и я же ещё виноват?..   
— Конечно! Мне из-за тебя стыдно теперь, — Скиттлз встряхивает головой и смотрит исподлобья, в очередной раз вообще не понимая, что творится в этой черепушке. Вся его боевая ярость улетучилась без следа, оставив после себя только неприятные ощущения и очередной странный эпизод из жизни, записанный в долгосрочную память. — Тебе ведь больно было.   
— Нет.   
— Не ври.   
— Если я говорю, что «не больно» — значит, было вполне терпимо, — Лайон кладёт руку ему на голову и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами ко лбу. — Успокоился? Потерпи ещё немного, пожалуйста.   
Скиттлз выдыхает коронное «бесишь» и возвращается обратно в машину, от души хлопнув дверцей. Падает на заднее сидение, скрючивается там буквой «зю» и готовится долго страдать. Ему хочется сломать что-нибудь, желательно — себя и с разбега, но Лайон опять схватит его за шкирку и не позволит, а Скиттлз опять сделает какую-нибудь глупость, и всё начнётся заново.   
Он слышит отправленное ему вслед «я тебя тоже люблю» и вжимается лицом в спинку сидения. Стыдно так, что горят уши.


End file.
